shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henkan Henkan no Mi
Introduction The Henkan Henkan No Mi (Convert Convert Fruit) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to convert any energy to another through touch as well as convert himself into the different types of energies. This devil fruit revolves around the law of conservation, which is "energy can neither be created (produced) nor destroyed by itself. It can only be transformed." The fruit is currently used by Cross. Appearance Is a dark red cherry, being on of the tiniest devil fruits possible. As well as the traditional devil fruit swirls. Usage The Henkan Henkan no mi has many ways in which in can be used and can be seen as an extremely versatile devil fruit power. There are 11 different types of energies in total and can all be manipulated at will by the devil fruit user. This includes: *Thermal Energy (Heat) *Chemical Energy *Electric Energy *Radiant Energy (electromagnetic) *Nuclear Energy *Elastic Energy *Sound Energy *Mechanical Energy *Luminous Energy *Mass Energy *Potential Energy *Kinetic Energy There are many other 'familar' types of energies that have not been awakened at this time but will be found through futher improvement of the ability itself. So the user can manipulate/convert his current form/type of energy into another form, as well as whatever he/she physically touches. For example the user clicks their fingers therefore creating kinetic energy by moving his fingers, the user then converts the kinetic energy into Thermal energy, which in turn will create flames which can be shot out like cannons using the potential energy stored in his mass into kinetic energy. Confused yet? Don't worry if you are cause it'll get easier the more you read so stay in tune and follow my charcter! :) Strengths The greatest strength of the devil fruit power is the ability to convert anything he chooses by touch. by making physical contact with the physical properties of anything, he can change the form of energy. The user is often mistaken as a logia but is in fact a paramecia as he does not have a stable body form besides the normal human. The fruit also allows a 100% efficiency between the converting rate, therefore no energy is lost in the duration of changing an energy form unless he alters the amount of energy being converted. For example: By having direct contact by sunlight and touching a copper cable, the user is able to convert the light energy (luminous energy) into eletricity (electric energy) to charge the copper cable with an electric current, by releasing a highly excessive the current into the cable the cable will produce heat and may melt. But where did the heat energy come from? From the electricity being too excessive and therefore converting by its own will into heat energy. So with the powers of the Henka Henka fruit, the user is able to cross these barriers and control the efficieny of the energy converted. The user can stop literally anything moving as it is using kinetic energy, by touching something moving using this type of energy he can convert them into potential energy (motionless/stored energy) which would cause the target to stop dead in their tracks. The highlight of the devil fruit power is if he is out of reach of something, he can convert is own energy by converting his own potential energy (energy of being still). Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, as well as his he can only convert an energy which he touches, therefore he has a slight reach disadvantage to long distance fighters. The biggest predicament of this devil fruit is the user is seen as a logia. Yes, the user is able to convert his own body into the different energies but still has a substantial body behind the energies. So in saying that if he changes his potential energy into Thermal energy (flames) he is still made from flesh and bones under the flames, and therefore can be cut, wet etc. As well as having the numerous energies at his disposal, he is also under great threat to the certain energies weaknesses, an example of this is while changing into an electrical form, a normal attack will still cause damage, but a rubber attack will cause more significant damage. But thanks to Cross's diverse knowledge he is often able to divert away from rookie errors such as changing into the wrong energy. Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit